Slimed Heroes Variant: Jocsa The Real Ghostbusters Action Figures
Slimed Heroes Variant: The Real Ghostbusters Action Figures (Part of Jocsa version of Kenners The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line). This line was never released any where other than Argentina as its one of the few exclusive toy items released by Jocsa. However, it should be noted that the uniforms appear to be painted after the Fright Feature Heroes Series while using the classic mold. The Proton Packs have a pump to spray water. This line had the four ghostbusters including Egon, Ray, Peter, and Winston. Common vs Rare There are two versions of the Slimed Heroes Variant line. The common ones are the ones with an already usable water gun and the straight Ice ghost. The other variant has the same ghost with a different name: "Inker ghost" and they added a white cloth sheet over ghost. Other different is with the less common variant, it was required to cut off the tip of the Proton stream to get the water gun in working order. Instructions and Ad Sticker Translated Con Las Nuevas Armas Los Fantasmas Cambian De Color With new weapons The ghosts change Color "RED CIRCLE STICKER IN THE FRONT SAYS: DISPARALE AL INKERGHOST CON LA TINTA MAGICA. MINUTOS DESPUES DESAPARECE SHOOT THE INKERGHOST WITH THE MAGIC INK. MINUTES LATER DISAPPEARS" - Argentostore "YELLOW STICKER IN THE BACK SAYS: 1 Cortá la punta del rayo con la tijera 2 Dispará tirando chorritos sobre la sábana del inkerghost manchándolo y minutos despues desaparece Después de jugar con el inkerghost quítale la sábana y jugá con el iceghost. 1 Cut off the end of the ray with scissors 2 Shoot trickles on the inkerghost´s clothe and minutes later disappears. After play with inkerghost take off the clothe and play with iceghost" - Argentostore Toy Descriptions Egon Spengler (Common Version) Egon Spengler with Nutrona(known more as a Proton) Blaster (with pump) and Proton Pack and Ice ghost Ray Stantz (Common Version) Ray Stantz with Nutrona(known more as a Proton) Blaster (with pump) and Proton Pack and Ice ghost Peter Venkman (Common Version) Peter Venkman with Nutrona(known more as a Proton) Blaster (with pump) and Proton Pack and Ice ghost Winston Zeddemore (Common Version) Winston Zeddemore with Nutrona(known more as a Proton) Blaster (with pump) and Proton Pack and Ice ghost Egon Spengler (Rare Version) Egon Spengler with Nutrona(known more as a Proton) Blaster (with pump) and Proton Pack and Inker ghost Ray Stantz (Rare Version) Ray Stantz with Nutrona(known more as a Proton) Blaster (with pump) and Proton Pack and Inker ghost Peter Venkman (Rare Version) Peter Venkman with Nutrona(known more as a Proton) Blaster (with pump) and Proton Pack and Inker ghost Winston Zeddemore (Rare Version) Winston Zeddemore with Nutrona(known more as a Proton) Blaster (with pump) and Proton Pack and Inker ghost The Original Slimed Heroes Line This line had been made even though kenner had made the line Slimed Heroes a year earlier. References External links *Argentostore is currently selling these items, and provided pictures seen above Gallery SlimedEgonVarentRarev2sc01.png| SlimedRayVarentRarev2sc01.png| SlimedPeterVarentRarev2sc01.png| SlimedWinstonVarentRarev2sc01.png| Category:Kenner